


The First Day of Christmas

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Casey saves the day, Chicago Fire - Freeform, Christmas, F/M, Firehouse 51, Friendship, Love, The first day of Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: On the first day of Christmas Casey is almost killed, but then ends up the hero.
Relationships: Blake Gallo/Gianna Mackey, Joe Cruz/Chloe Allen, Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Wallace Boden/Donna Boden
Series: The 12 Days of Christmas Chicago Fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The First Day of Christmas

On the First day of Christmas…… Casey saved the day.

The Christmas spirit was sensed by everyone at firehouse 51. The smell of cinnamon in the candles Mackey lit was smelt throughout the house, and the culmination of the large Christmas tree Brett decorated gave the common room the much felt festivity. Amongst the members of firehouse 51 some were more passionate about Christmas than others, but it was undeniable that the Christmas spirit wasn’t felt by every one. Stella hung mistletoe atop Severide’s quarters and was taking full advantage of the leaves. And even Casey had a miniature tree in his office, courtesy of Brett. 

Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Engine 51, 1256 South Parkland Drive House Fire

All companies called loaded into their rigs and left their cinnamon scented firehouse behind. The house they approached was decked out with any Christmas blowup you could imagine. Santa in a chimney, elves on the roof, but most importantly reindeer in the front yard. Herrmann charged his line, and Casey sent his team in to search.

“Casey look,” Kidd exclaims as she points to a very large Christmas tree right next to the flaming curtains.  
“Herrmann knock down that fire, before it lights the kindling,” Casey orders as Herrmann rushes in with Ritter on his hip. Their line charged and hitting the flames.  
“Captain, nobody in the house, it’s clear.” Mouch says to Casey.  
“Perfect, let Engine hit the flames and wait for overhaul.” Casey replies as Kidd hangs back with her eyes fixed on the large tree.  
“Casey look out!” Kidd yells as the tree comes falling down trapping Casey, Mouch, and Gallo in the kitchen with no way out.  
“Kidd, we’re trapped.” Casey yells as the fire engulfs the tree.  
“Hold on Captain we are gonna get you guys out,” Herrmann yells.

The Captain of firehouse 51 was trapped behind a flaming Christmas tree. The irony. Kidd looked at Herrmann and Herrmann looked at Ritter. Kidd then told Herrmann to blast the tree, and Herrmann did just that. The tree was put out, and the fire was contained. Casey, Mouch, and Gallo pushed the tree out of their way, and they were safe. 

“Hey Casey,” Kidd says as they remove their SCBA and walk out into the yard.  
“Yeah?” Casey replies.  
“I think Christmas almost killed the Captain,” Kidd jokes.  
“Haha funny,” Casey replies.

Back at the house, fresh cookies were baked by Cindy who had dropped by. Mouch took a plate full and went back to his couch, Gallo and Ritter went back to hanging lights outside on the apron. Casey went to his office to fill out his incident report.

Just then another call came through for Truck and ambo this time an electrocution.

“So what’s your bet on this one? Some idiot hung his Christmas lights wrong?” Stella jokes.  
“You really like these Christmas incidents don’t you?” Gallo asks Kidd.  
“If it’s not me, then I enjoy a laugh from time to time.” Kidd says bluntly.

They roll up to the scene and see something a little more unexpected than before. A bunch of Christmas elves trapped in wrapped up Christmas lights hanging from the roof of a warehouse.

“Oh lord,” Brett says as she steps out of the ambo.  
“Does this happen often?” Mackey asks her partner.  
“Elves getting stuck in Christmas lights, hell no,” Brett replies as Casey and Truck positions the aerial.

“Hey buddy? What were you doing up on the roof?” Kidd yells at one of the elves.  
“We were hanging the lights and now we’re trapped,” the elf replies.  
“Did you turn on the lights?” Kidd asks.  
“No we weren’t finished yet.” The elf explains.  
“Casey you should be good to cut the wires. The power is off.” Kidd explains to Casey.  
“Copy that, Mouch wire cutters. Brett get ready to load,” Casey orders.  
“Yeah,” Mouch replies.

Mouch slowly cuts off the wires entangling both the elves. Casey and Gallo hold the elves steady so they won’t fall. One of the elves has a deep laceration on his thigh cutting his femoral artery.

“Brett, he’s got a bleeder, femoral artery.” Casey says as he passes the elf down to the paramedics.  
“Mackey get the gauze, I’ll to the tourniquet.” Brett explains to Mackey.  
“Casey we’re all good,” Gallo says.  
“Alright pack up the tools, 81 we’re headed out,” Casey says.

Truck packs up as the ambo takes the injured elf to Med to patch up his femoral.

“So Casey, how’s it feel to have saved Christmas 2 calls in a row?” Kidd taunts.  
“It feels like what you think. Just people in idiot costumes getting entangled in Christmas lights,” Casey replies as they pull back into the garage.  
“Heard you had quite the call,” Severide jokes as Casey walks past him in his spot at the squad table.  
“Just an guy dressed as an elf,” Casey replies nonchalantly.  
“Next I bet you are gonna get Santa clause stuck in a chimney,” Mackey jokes as she walks past him.  
“Hey Brett, how’s the elf guy?” Casey asks.  
“Should be good. The wire knicked his femoral, but nothing a minor surgery won’t fix,” Brett explains.  
“Good. I’m glad,” Casey replies.

The rest of the afternoon goes off without a hitch. Mackey makes her signature pear sandwich and Casey gets his paperwork done. It was Cruz’s turn to make dinner and he was making his Dominican sausage and peppers which still hadn’t improved much in the last years.

“After today’s call, we should share the most memorable call involving something with Christmas,” Kidd says as she takes a bite of her food.  
“Oh I have a good one. Mouch will remember this one, when the guy on Christmas fell off the roof because he was pretending to be reindeer. That was the most memorable Christmas call. That’s why my kids aren’t serious about Santa because who would do that?” Herrmann jokes as Ritter and Gallo laugh at the stupidity.  
“Is the guy ok?” Mackey asks.  
“Yeah he was fine, but I doubt his kids ever believed in Santa again,” Herrmann replies.  
“No no I have one that’s way better. Christmas of 2014,” Cruz says as he looks directly at Brett and gives her a hand motion to continue the story.  
“Oh god, Cruz we don’t speak of that.” Brett replies embarrassed.  
“No no share, Kidd, Gallo, Ritter, and Mackey haven’t heard. They don’t know,” Cruz badgers.  
“Ok fine. 3 days before Christmas my partner and I were kidnapped,” Brett explains bluntly as Severide shares a light chuckle, and Mackey looks at Brett with a very shocked expression.  
“Care to share more?” Kidd replies.  
“Well we went to this call just a few blocks away. This guy had been run over, and we went to help him but this black town car pulled up. My partner was an ex squad guy, so he yelled at the guys. And then they held up guns and told us to shut up and get in the car. We did as they zip tied our hands behind our backs. Then they threw our radios and phones out the windows. Mills -my partner- then started kicking the guys and they lost control of the car. We drove straight into this junkyard. And a piece of metal cut open the main kidnappers neck. Then they took us to this warehouse to fix the guy up. It was not well. At one point we had to clamp off his bleed and his carotid artery was wide open. We had the choice to clamp it, and I wanted to so badly. We didn’t but then he tied us up again. I got out of my ties and grab his gun. I told him to drop the gun, but he decided to shoot at me instead. Mills beat up the guy and we ran into another room and locked a door. Then CPD got to us. Cruz ran up to me and hugged me so tight I thought I was gonna choke. Our hands were covered in blood. It was crazy. I don’t really think of it as scary anymore, because I’ve stared down the barrel of so many guns it doesn’t matter much anymore. But that was by far the most memorable Christmas call,” Brett says as Kidd, Gallo, Ritter, and Mackey’s jaws drop to the floor. Everyone else remembered that call and wasn’t surprised like the newer member of 51.  
“How did I never know this?” Kidd exclaims.  
“I don’t talk about it much. I was like less than a year on the job and I thought that was just normal,” Brett explains. “But Mackey you have the record for the most dangerous first call.”  
“Now I know why you told Halleck that you didn’t care if he shot us,” Mackey blurts out as Casey looks at Brett very confused at what he just heard.  
“Well yeah. He was so drugged up I knew he wouldn’t shoot. That was probably the 4th or 5th time I’ve yelled at a shooter,” Brett says calmly.  
“Ok so nothing will ever live up to that,” Ritter says.  
“Guess so,” Cruz replies.  
“But in the end…. Captain Casey saved Christmas of 2020,” Kidd replies.  
“Oh nothing can save 2020,” Boden interjects.

And they were right. Because on the first day of Christmas Casey saved the day.

“The fireman saved Christmas,” Leslie Shay, 2012.

**Author's Note:**

> Better fics coming soon. Herrmann’s is up next on the 2nd day of Christmas.


End file.
